


Sores Under Sweaters

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Physical Abuse, Sweater!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' mother and stepfather split and she took the girls with her back to Doncaster while he stayed in London with Mark. Since then, Mark has been beating him out of grievance. The only person who knew was Taylor, and she's been his savior for years.</p><p>Harry likes sex. He's hooked up with almost everyone at school. Harry wanted Louis (for a little while, anyway). When Louis says no, he and Zayn make a little bet. Harry eventually found out why Louis wore such large sweaters and always looked sad. That only made him want to do everything he can to protect Louis.</p><p>(NO SELF HARM!!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sores Under Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something nice in the spirit of Valentine's Day. First, I made Oreo cupcakes for my closest friends. Now, I decided to make Taylor Swift a good character who helps Louis and comforts him. (I'm so used to reading stories where she is an evil bitch! I love them, but I'm being nice here. Don't get used to it.)

_‘He’s so pretty. Always wearing those oversized sweaters and tight skinny jeans.’_ Harry thought to himself as Louis entered the room and took his seat next to his best friend, Taylor. Zayn smirked at Harry, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking.

 

            “Mate, why don’t you just talk to him? You’ve chatted everyone up, why not him?”

 

            “He’s so quiet, and doesn’t look like he’d be interested. Besides, every time I’ve bumped into him, he’d wince or cringe. When I try to talk to him, he looks like he’ll burst into tears.”

 

            “Mate, you can get into anybody’s pants. You’ve already achieved like, 75% of the student body.”

 

            “Z, Tomlinson is not some whorish bird who will do absolutely anything for my attention. He probably doesn’t even care about anything I do.”

 

            “Be patient. And don’t go whoring around. That only makes matters worse.”

 

            “What am I supposed to do?”

 

            “You need encouragement?” Harry nodded. “Alright. I’ll give you a 50 quid if you can shag Louis. You have a week to do so.” Harry smiled. He could use 50 quid.

 

            “And if I don’t?”

 

            “You’ll have to give me 50 quid.” Harry had the money. He really did. He smiled and met Zayn’s hand. They shook each other’s in confirmation.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Louis, I get that you’re trying to hide those scars, but can’t you just buy your own makeup? Or at least give me the money for it?” Louis sighed and nodded.

 

            “I’m sorry,” he croaked, voice as small as his physique. “How much do I owe you?”

 

            “£10.” Louis pulled out his wallet and gave her her money.

 

            “Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

 

            “Hon, why don’t you tell someone? Like an authority?”

 

            “I can’t live on my own, I’m not eighteen. And I’m afraid to go to a foster home. It’s scary. Besides, it’s not so bad.”

 

            “Louis, you’ve been asking me for makeup for as long as I’ve known you. And we’ve known each other for how long?”

 

            “You’re right. I’m sorry. But what if they take me away?”

 

            “I’ll ask my mom to adopt you! We could be siblings!”

 

            “Taylor, you are an angel.” Louis smiled and hugged her, which she gladly returned.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            Louis closed his locker, calculus textbook in hand. He turned to a very tall, curly-headed boy. Louis clearly knew it was Harry. He looked up to meet his green eyes, the color of fresh grass.

 

            “Hi beautiful, where you heading?” Harry wasn’t an idiot. He clearly saw the book in his hands, but he needed a conversation starter.

 

            “Calculus.” Louis said anyway. Harry flashed a dimply smile in Louis’ direction. Much to his dismay, Louis still had that melancholy expression on his face and the faraway look in his eyes.

 

            “Listen, sweetheart, let’s stop with the small talk, yeah? I think we both know I came to ask you out. I may as well be blunt. So would you like to-“before Harry could finish his question, a few girls walked by, giggling and waving at him. Harry knew them all too well, considering he’s seen them completely naked. He sent them a wink and smirked. Unfortunately, Louis noticed his behavior, and just like before, he was completely uninterested.

 

            “Goodbye, Harry.” Louis said as he walked past him and ignored the faint ‘wait’ Harry had spoken. He knew Harry’s intentions, and he had no plans for getting involved with him. Little did he know about the bet, and of Harry’s persistence.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “He did?” Taylor’s eyes were wide. She couldn’t believe what Louis was telling her.

 

            “Yes, I swear. But he didn’t even get through with it because a group of his little sluts walked by and he winked at them. I have enough trust issues as it is, I’m not going to deal with someone who could run into one of his random fucks and start flirting with them right in front of me. I may not be all that great, but I at least have a tiny, tiny speckle of self worth left in me. I’m not interested.”

 

            “So he was trying to ask you out?  And you pretty much said no?”

 

            “He probably thinks I’m just like everyone of his hookups, and that he would just leave without any notice. I’ve already lost so much; I’m not going to add him to the list.”

 

            “Good for you. But you know he isn’t going to leave you alone, right?” Louis sighed and nodded.

 

            “Yeah, I kind of figured. He gets everything he wants. But does he really want me, or in my pants?”

 

            “The smart money’s on your pants. I’m just sayin’,” Taylor topped the coffee cup with a lid and put a stopper in the container. “Venti nonfat frappe!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Zayn, quit laughing!” Harry groaned. He should’ve never said a word about his prior encounter with Louis.

 

            “I told you! I fucking told you to quit whoring around! He’s never going to open his legs for you now that you’ve practically flirted with a group of birds.”

 

            “He’s going to have to get over it!”

 

            “Mate, you can’t  just say that. I’ve known Louis for quite some time. He used to be loud, funny, and happy. Ever since his mum and stepdad split, he’s been… distant. I’ve rarely seen him smile anymore, or laugh. I don’t even remember the last time he’s yelled something random in the hallways. It’s sad, really.”

 

            “How long ago was this?”

 

            “Freshman year. But-“

 

            “As I said before, he needs to get over it. It can’t be that bad.” Little did Harry or Zayn know, it was much, much worse.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Where were you?! I’ve been waiting here for two hours! You’re supposed to be here making dinner!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Louis cried. He was currently pinned to the wall and his stepdad’s hand was gripping his neck excruciatingly tight.”I was working! My shift doesn’t end until-”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Yes sir.” Louis whimpered through tears. His stepfather’s breath was hot against his freshly bruised cheek.

“You have priorities. I expect you to be home by seven. Do you understand me?” Louis

nodded to the best of his ability. The man released his neck and stormed off into his own bedroom, leaving Louis a shivering mess.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Hon, get help. I know you don’t want me to call the police, but if this keeps happening, I’ll need to. You can’t keep living like this.” Taylor gently patted his cheek with foundation with a cotton ball, careful not to apply too much pressure on his deep purple bruise.

 

            “I’m afraid. What if they think I’m crazy or something.” He said hoarsely.

 

            “Sweetie, you have all the proof you need. Don’t worry. I’ll be here for you.” Louis made a noise in acknowledgement due to the fact that Taylor was working on his face and his neck was still very sore. She eventually finished with a sad smile and handed him a mirror.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            Zayn grabbed his sketch pad and stuffed it in his book bag. He shuffled out of the art room and through the halls. He was already late and his final lesson was on the other side of the large school.

 

            Without paying attention, he tripped and fell to the ground. He groaned and was helped up by the same person that turned Harry down the previous day. Louis. He was in another one of his large sweaters and, this time, a scarf.

 

            “Um, thanks, man.” He said, staring down at Louis’ scarf.

 

            “Better get to class, Zayn. You’ll be incredibly late.” Louis looked behind him at the second floor of the building, where his next lesson was. Zayn almost gasped at the hoarseness of Louis’ voice. His eyes were glued to the faint discoloration the scarf had covered.

 

            “Louis, what happened? Your neck is… multicolored.” Louis’s eyes widened frantically.

 

            “Nothing, uh, don’t worry about it.” He croaked. Zayn raised an eyebrow at his.

 

            “Louis, who did this to you?” Louis slowly shook his head, on the brink of tears.

 

            “Nobody. It’s not important. Just forget about it.” With that, Louis quickly shuffled around Zayn and hurriedly into the building, leaving Zayn in worry.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            What do you mean I should forget about the bet?! I’ve came up with a brilliant way to get Louis splayed out on my bed.”

 

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I-I think there’s something going on with Louis. He was wearing a scarf and his voice was raspy-“

 

            “You mean he’s messing around with someone?” Zayn groaned.

 

            “No! Harry,” he brought his voice to a whisper. “I think somebody choked him. I saw that the skin on his neck didn’t match the other skin he had.”

 

            “Z, he’s covered from head to foot 24/7. I’m pretty sure he showers with a sweater o-“

 

            “Harry! I’m serious! I want to call off the bet. I think there’s something going on between Louis and someone else. He probably has a bully. Maybe that’s why he’s always hidden in clothes.”

 

            “How do you know? His face seems ok.”

 

            “Maybe he wears makeup to cover it. He’s in theater tech, you know. He has access to the makeup department.” Harry snorted.

 

            “Zayn, I’m not calling off the bet. You’re probably just saying shit to make me think I have to worry about anything, then you go off and win the-“

 

            “Harry, I’m serious. Leave Louis alone.”

 

            “No.” Harry said sternly. “I’m winning this bet.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “You insolent boy! I told you to be home by seven!” Louis cried, unwillingly receiving blows and kicks in every part of his body. He didn’t have to take his sweater off to know there were bruises forming. He received one kick in particular that made his ribs crack.

 

            “I was working. My shift doesn’t end until-”

 

            “How many times do I have to tell you?!?! Shut up!!!”

 

            “Please stop! I need to be able to walk tomorrow!” Louis sobbed. Mark stopped, anger flowing through him. He grabbed Louis by the collar.

 

            “When I tell you to shut up, I expect you to do it! You can shrivel up and die for all I care!” He spat. Louis winced, grateful that Mark had retreated. He lay on the floor whilst Mark stomped out, slamming the door.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            It was dark out. Harry padded across the grass. He located the room he was looking for, jiggled the window open, and crawled inside of the dark room, stepping on something that felt like glass, for it cracked. He faintly saw a body on the floor, lying still and unmoving. He used the flashlight on his phone and pointed it at the figure. He screamed. Louis was on the floor, his face tearstained and multicolored, his hair disheveled.

 

            He ran to turn on the light. Louis looked even worse. There was glass all over his room. Things looked out of place. Harry frantically took Louis’ sweater, shirt, and jeans off. Gasping in horror. He immediately noticed the asymmetrical shaped one of his ribs had. His beautifully tanned body was covered in scars and bruises, fresh new cuts from the glass he was on top of.

 

            “Louis, Louis speak to me.” He cupped his face in his large hands and looked at Louis’ face, searching for any signs. Louis whined under his touch. Harry released a breath he had no idea he was holding.

 

            “Harry,” Louis whispered, barely audible. “What are you doing here?”

 

            “I came to ask you on a date, but I think we need to take you to a hospital. What happened to you? Where’s your stepdad?”

 

            “He left. He’s working.”

 

            “Should I call him? What’s his number?”

 

            “Please don’t,” Louis cried, fresh tears falling from his sad, gray-blue eyes. “He’ll hurt me again.” Harry’s eyes widened.

 

            “Your stepdad did this to you?! Louis why don’t you tell anybody?!”

 

            “I told Taylor.”

 

            “Louis, you’re supposed to call the police!”

 

            “They’ll take me, to a shelter.” Harry frowned.

 

            “Louis, you can’t just let him do that to you. Come on, We’re going to the hospital and I’m calling the police.” Harry lifted him up, causing Louis to whimper.

 

            “Harry, you’re hurting me.”

 

            “I’m sorry sweetheart. We’re going to go somewhere safe, don’t worry. Do you want to stay with me for a while?” Louis slowly lifted his arms and snaked them around Harry’s neck. Harry shushed him and calmed him down as he cried. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for treating Louis like a meaningless fuck. And also for not believing Zayn. He felt awful.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “You’re going to be just fine. Your ribs were fractured but no serious damage.” Harry said slowly to Louis once he woke up from his anesthesia.

 

            “When will I be released?” Louis rasped. Harry shrugged and licked his lips for moisture.

 

            “I don’t know. I called Taylor. She said she’d be happy to come get you once you’re out. She and her mum already have your room fixed up.”

 

            “Thank you. For coming when you did. It was kind of weird, considering you snuck in through my window. Sorry you had to see me like that.”

 

            “I’m sorry, too. I only wanted to go out with you so I could get you in bed. Zayn and I made a bet. Then, he called it off.”

 

            “Why?”

 

            “He wanted me to be motivated to actually fuck you. But he called it off because he said he thought you were choked or something.”

 

            “I was, only Taylor actually knew that, though.”

 

            “Why wouldn’t you tell anyone.”

 

            “I love Taylor like a sister. If I’m sent away, I’ll never see her again.”

 

            “Louis, he could’ve killed you. You should’ve run away or something.”

 

            “I can’t. He actually had a curfew for me, and he’d check up on me every half hour or so.”

 

            “You can always ask someone to help you. It can’t take that long to pack your stuff.”

 

            “Yeah, but who would help me?”

 

            “I know Taylor would. And I’m pretty sure Zayn would, too. Even I would if I knew what was going on.” Louis fiddled with his fingers and looked up at Harry.

 

            “You can be a real prick, you know that?” Louis smiled weakly at him. “But you know where your heart’s at.”

 

            “Yeah, I am pretty awful,” Harry began. “But maybe you could change that?”

 

            “Are you asking me out again?” Harry nodded.

 

            “And I swear, I won’t sleep with you, I won’t sleep with anyone else, and I will always be here for you. I actually like you.” Louis thought for a few moments. He wasn’t really the kind of person to trust people all that easily. It took months to gain Taylor’s trust.

 

            “To be honest, I have serious trust issues and I don’t know how long it will be until I can gain yours.”

 

            “Then, let’s be mates, all of us. If you finally trust me, only then will we go out?” Louis’ mouth quirked up into a smile.

 

            “Persistent you are, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it my cutie-petuties! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
